Halloween: The Return
by JamesSaysHi
Summary: John Tate, son of Laurie Strode, is now being followed by the infamous Michael Myers. He will stop at nothing to kill the last member in the Myers family bloodline.


"Eight years ago, eight years ago was the last time Michael Myers struck, and will ever strike. Now, let us celebrate eight years of safety, and for a whole future of safety!" The town sheriff says with in celebration. The whole town of Haddonfield cheer in agreement.

_Halloween: Return_

John Tate, son of Laurie Strode (who later changed her name to Keri Tate to avoid confronatition with the infamous Michael Myers), now a 17 year old boy with resentment and anger towards his mothers killer. For the first 3 years after his mother's death (his mother pass 12 years ago), he looked for any evidence he could to track Michael Myers. Hours of research, days of asking around, and endless stress to find his mother's killer.

After being told that Myers died by being electrocuted by survivor of Michael's last attack, John gave up and lived a normal life with his foster parents, though he always felt that anger inside his heart. "Rise and shine, Hun. It's your last day of highschool, how's it feel to finally be graduating?" John's faster mother, Cheryle, asks cheerfully.

John rubs the crust out of his eyes and groans a long, dramatic groan. John's foster sister, Lucy, glares at John. John sits at the kitchen table, staring at his breakfast. "Yo, you gonna eat? God mom, he's an idiot." Lucy says, gulping down a rush of orange juice. "Lucy, eat." her mother responds, finishing up the bacon.

Lucy stares at John, who is staring at the ground. She splashes her orange juice onto his face. Instantly, he bursts into a rage of anger and flips the table over. He starts towards Lucy, but is held off by his mother. "Why? Why did you adopt me? I'd be happier being an orphan than living with this _bitch_!" John shouts, stomping out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"God, he's such a spazz." Lucy says, trying to hide her shaken state. Her mother gives her a glare and then begins to clean the kitchen.

The school bell rings and kids come storming out of the door, "School's out, bitches!" the kids shout. The kids scower throughout the town like roaches. John sighs and walks slowly, watching the animalistic behaviour. "Animals, aren't they?" Riley says, approaching John from behind. Riley was John's best friend, his only friend actually.

The pair did everything together. "So, what's your plans this summer? _Hanging with your pals?_" Riley jokes, giving a playful shove to John. "I don't know, I want to be out of the house as much as possible though, I can't stand Lucy." John says, sighing with depression. "Yeah, but dude, she's hot." Riley laughs, giving off another playful shove. While the two begin to converse, a girl comes rushing up to them.

"Guys, I saw a guy. And he looks just like that Michael guy!" She says, gasping heavily from running. "Not funny, Treasure." Riley says, glaring. "I'm not kidding." the girl, named Treasure, says seriously. "Not possible, I heard he only attacks on Halloween." Riley responds. "HE'S DEAD!' John screams, pacing back and forth with his hands on his head. Treasure sighs, "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Look, if was just some dumb joke." Riley says, trying to rid John of his depression. "I'll catch up with you later dude." John says, looking at something straight across from him. "Yeah, okay." Riley says, not looking due to lack of interest. Riley runs off with the crowed of retarded banshees, leaving John there alone. John continues to stare from across the street at a man, 6'7; white mask; grey jumpsuit; and black shoes.

John ignores it, thinking he's seeing things. He walks home, blinking back tears of anger.

"Hey, anyone home?" Riley says, entering his home. He sets his booksack down and looks around. "Thank god, no one's home yet. Now I can do my thing." Riley says, rushing to the laptop in his room. He types in a name of a pornographic movie, and plays it. He sets the laptop at the foot of his bed. Riley strips nude and lays on the bed. Riley begins to stroke his erect penis.

He closes his eyes with pleasure, going by the sound of the moaning girl in the film. Michael Myers watches silently from the door way, holding a long, shiny butcher knife. Michael walks towards Riley slowly, careful not to have him open his eyes. Michael lifts the knife up, and makes a gash at Riley's penis. The penis soars off of his body and lands on the laptop, leaving a bloody mess.

Riley screams wildly, hopping up and down in pain. He starts to run from Michael, holding his mutilated crotch. He skips down a few stairs, only to be caught by Michael. Michael grabs Riley's jet black hair and throws him down the stairs. Michael walks slowly down the stairs and stabs wildly at Riley's face.

_"Riley Smart, 17-year-old high school graduate, was found dead this evening. His body was found nude, and with several stab wounds to his face. We are also informed that the killer has sliced the genital off of Smart. Is this the beginning of a new saga of Michael Myers killings? Find out on this edition of LFM News!"_

John sits in the corner of his bedroom crying. His mother knocks lightly at his door, hearing no response, only constant sobbing. "Honey? John? Are you okay? I heard what happened, that's terrible." His mother says, going to comfort him. "Just get out." John says, looking away from her. His mother sighs and exits his room. "What's his deal? Does he think it's that crazy man that killed his real mom or some shit? I know he was John's only friend, but I can hear his emo ass crying from down here!" Lucy complains, texting on her **Blackberry II.**

"Lucy, shush. You don't know how hard it is for him. Maybe if you'd get off that silly phone, you would know!" her mother shouts in an angered tone. Lucy rolls her eyes and continues to text.

"Lucy, I'm leaving now. Please, take care of your brother. He's in a weak state of mind right now." her mother says, walking towards the door. "That's nothing new," Lucy mumbles to herself, "Have fun!" Her mother sighs and leaves the house, walking to her car. Lucy gets a new text message and begins to text again. She hears a loud banging sound from in the kitchen. "John? Is that you?" Lucy says, setting down her phone and going to investigate.

"John?" Lucy says, starting to get angry. As she enters the kitchen she sees the refriduator torn apart on the ground. "Oh John, where are you? Why did you do this?!" Lucy shouts, going to clean the mess. As she begins the clean, Michael sneaks up behind her. She turns around and jumps in fright. "Damnit John, that's not funny. Take off the mask, I'm serious." Lucy says, standing up. Michael does nothing. "John?" Lucy says with fear in her voice. Michael shakes his head.

Lucy goes wide eyed, and jumps over the refriduator and runs up to stairs, to John's room. "John, we have to go now! Something is here!" Lucy says, locking the chain latch on John's door. "That's not funny Lucy! You're lucky I dont--" John starts, but is interupted by Michael banging on the door, trying to get in. "John, please let's go!" Lucy says, tears pouring down her face. "How? You locked us in!" John shouts angrily. "The window, John, the window!" Lucy screams.

John opens the window and helps Lucy out. Lucy starts to crawl down the slanted roof. John climbs out the window and onto the roof too. He closes his bedroom window, and notices the progress Michael has made on his bedroom door. "Hurry up, Lucy!" John shouts impatiently. As Lucy begins to pick up her paste, she slides off the roof and hits the grassy yard with a thud.

Don't worry, her face broke her fall. John holds his mouth, tears running down his pale cheeks. He sits on his roof, feeling powerless. The window behind up crashes open and Michael climbs out. The crash scares John back into his senses. John jumps off the roof and lands on his sister's body, his shirt drenched in his sister's blood. John looks up and sees Michael standing on the edge of the roof, watching.

John runs down the street, screaming help as loudly as possible. The town sheriff pulls over his car, seeing John's bloody body. "Son, what's going on here?" The sheriff asks, stepping out of his cop car. "There's someone after me!" John shouts, wiping away his salty tears. The sheriff pulls out his gun without hesitation and directs John into the car. The Sheriff looks around the car, making sure the coast is clear. John watches silently from the back seat of the sheriff's car.

As the sheriff walks to the driver's seat, Michael slashes his throat. Blood gushes out like a like a red waterfall. As the sheriff falls to the ground, John jumps into the drivers seat. He locks the doors, and looks around for the sheriff's keys. Michael breaks through the windshield of the car and begins to crawl in. John screams in horror and jumps into the backseat, struggling to get the door open. Michael slashes wildly, missing John everytime. John kicks Michael in the face, and gets the back seat door open.

John rushes out of the vehicle, and runs down the street like an autistic maniac. Michael exits the car and walks the opposite way that John ran.

"I brought condoms." Treasure's boyfriend, Drake, states. He pulls out a red _Trojan_. "Who said we were having sex? Pig!" Treasure growls, slapping Drake in his face. Drake gets off from on top of Treasure and puts his shirt back on. "I'm going to take a shower. Alone." Treasure says angrily, going to the bathroom.

Treasure has long black hair, very fit (though she had curves), and always wore the color green. She had green eyes and white teeth. She was drooled upon by most of the boys in class. She slips off her green _Ninja Turtles_ tee-shirt, and her green and black polkadot bra. She then slips off her black lace skirt. She flips off her Kelly Green Converse, and then hops in the shower.

She turns the shower handle, letting the hot water sooth her aching body. She closes her eyes and rinses off her silky hair. She hears the bathroom door open. "Drake?" she says curiously, opening her eyes. She saw nothing, due to the all black shower curtain. She sees a hand grab the end of the curtain. "Drake, I said I'm showering alone! You horny tool." Treasure snaps.

The curtain falls to the ground and Treasure screams, seeing Michael. "You, I know you. Get away! Please." she screams in desperation. Michael grabs her by her round, perky breast and pulls her to the ground by it. She kicks his in the shin and runs out of the bathroom. She sees Drake laying on the floor, decapitated, and in a puddle of his own blood. Treasure runs out of the bedroom and into the hall.

She runs through her tiny hallway and out her living room door. She runs down the street, screaming wildly. She runs into someone and screams, falling to the ground. "Treasure? Are you okay?" John asks, picking her up. "John! He's here, he's after me." Treasure says, swallowing her tears. "I know. He's after me too, let's go." John says, taking off his jacket and putting it around Treasure.

The two run, seeing no one that can aid them. "John, let's hide in there!" Treasure suggests, pointing to an abondoned shed. The two run towards the shed, not looking back. John slides open the shed door and Treasure walks in. John enters and closes the door. "Let's find a light." Treasure says. "No, the moonlite will be our light. We don't need to draw attention to ourselves." John says, putting an end to Treasure's idea.

"John, tell me, why is he after you?" Treasure asks, sitting on a metal work table. "He wants to end his bloodline. He wants all of his family to suffer, to die. He starts off by killing their close friends. Then he comes after anyone in his family. And I'm in his family." John explains, sitting next to Treasure. "Why?" Treasure asks, continuing her curiousity. "He felt left by his family when he was child. At least, that's what mom told me. My _real_ mom."

As Treasure starts to ask another question, someone bangs on the shed door. The two jump off the table and franticly search for any type of weopons. "Shit!" John says, grabbing a metal pipe. Treasure grabs a broken baseball bat and cowers behind John. The shed door busts open, and Michael begins to slowly approach them, knife at hand.

John swings at Michael with the pipe, only to be knocked to the ground. Michael pushes Treasure to the ground, and walks towards Michael. As Michael goes in for his final stab towards John, a group of police show up to the shed. Michael looks at the police. John takes advantage of Michael's distracted state and hits him in the back with the head of the pipe.

Michael falls to the ground. His head hitting the shed floor with a thud. The police rush towards the group. Two officers watch Michael while the other two take John and Treasure to the cop car. Michael springs to life and stabs the two officers in their faces. The two police gaurding the two teens, rush to the serial killer.

They shoot at Michael, causing him to fall to the ground. "We need to go get back up." One of the officers says with worry. The two officers run to the cop car and drive to the police station.

They drop John and Treasure off into the custody of the Deputy, while more cops go back to the scene. As the cops pull up to the shed, they notice Michael gone. "What the fuck? He was there a second ago, I swear!" The worried police turn around and see his partners dead and Michael standing on top of one of the police cars. The officer starts to cry, as Michael looks stares at her with his devilish eyes.

_Written by: James E. Moriarty_

_Inspiration: The Halloween series_


End file.
